Hibari-san, Kissu!
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Ada yang aneh dengan Tsuna, ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata lain selain dua kata yaitu Hibari-san dan Kissu. Mungkin Tsuna terserang penyakit? Atau memang itu keinginan Tsuna agar sang prefek menciumnya? :: 1827 :: Boys Love :: Mind to read and review?


Tsuna selalu mengalami kejadian aneh semenjak Reborn masuk kedalam kehidupannya yang aman. Tsuna—harus—terbiasa dengan segala keanehan dan kekacauan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Namun yang satu ini adalah hal yang baru untuk Tsuna.

Tsuna bangun dari tidurnya dengan cara spartan _a la_ Reborn. Ia melewatkan sarapan karena ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk duduk dan menikmati sarapan yang telah Ibunya buatkan. Ia berangkat kesekolah bersama dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Itu semua hal yang biasa.

Ketika mendekati sekolah, Tsuna dan Yamamoto juga Gokudera bertemu dengan Shamal, si dokter mesum yang membuat para gadis ketakutan. Ia tersenyum menyeramkan kearah Tsuna dan membuat intuisinya menjerit agar Tsuna lari menghindari Shamal.

"Yo, anak-anak muda." Dokter Shamal menyapa dengan nada _sing_ - _a_ - _song_.

"Dokter Shamal," Tsuna mnyapa dengan ragu. "Kenapa denganmu?"

"Brengsek kau orang tua mesum!" Gokudera menggeram kesal. "Enyah kau dari hadapan _Juudaime_."

Yamamoto merangkul Tsuna dan Gokudera. " _Maa_ , _maa_. Kalian tidak perlu setakut itu melihatnya." Ujar sang _swordsman_ dengan santai. "Dia hanya menyapa kita. Benarkan, _sensei_?"

Shamal menyeringai aneh. "Tentu saja aku hanya menyapa kalian murid-muridku tersayang." Tsuna dan Gokudera bergidik ngeri. "Juga mencari gadis-gadis muda yang mau menerima _kissu_ dariku." Lanjutnya diiringi dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan seperti sedang mencium.

 _K_ — _KISSU_! Tsuna membatin horor. Ia berusaha menghilangkan bayangan wajah Shamal yang mengerikan dari pikirannya.

Tsuna tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tengkuknya. Sang _brunet_ memegang tengkuknya yang terasa sedikit gatal seperti sehabis di gigit oleh serangga. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Shamal yang menyeringai janggal. Intuisinya berteriak jika ada sesuatu yang salah.

" _Bye bye_ , _boys_. Lebih baik kalian bergegas ke sekolah sebelum _Skylark_ yang haus darah menangkap kalian." Shamal melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Tsuna mengerjap berusaha memproses apa yang Shamal katakan sebelum akhirnya—"HIBARI- _SAN_!" Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh memasukki sekolah, disusul Gokudera dan Yamamoto di belakangnya.

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Hibari-san, Kissu! © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **Pairing**

 **Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 _ **Warning!**_

 **Boy x Boy/Shonen-Ai. Out of Character, typo(s), etc.**

* * *

Tsuna terengah-engah ketika ia berhasil memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan selamat. Ia melihat kearah Yamamoto yang juga sama mengatur nafas setelah berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah.

"Ahaha, sungguh menyenangkan!" Sang _baseball star_ tertawa dengan santainya. "Mari kita lakukan lagi besok, Tsuna, Gokudera."

Tsuna sweatdrop. _Tidak ada lain kali_ , _Yamamoto._ _ini melelahkan_. Tsuna membatin frustasi.

Gokudera menggeram kearah Yamamoto, "Siapa yang mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi, _yakyuu_ - _baka_!" Lalu beralih kearah Tsuna. " _Juudaime_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Tsuna mengatur nafasnya, ia tersenyum kearah Gokudera dan mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya kali ini Tsuna dan kedua sahabatnya bisa selamat dari Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

" _Herbivore_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"—atau tidak.

"HI—HIBARI- _SAN_!" Tsuna memekik ketakutan melihat sosok yang paling ia takut untuk bertemu.

Hibari menyeringai. "Terlambat datang ke sekolah. Bergerumun di hadapanku. Kalian cukup memiliki keberanian, heh." Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya. " _I'll bite you to death_."

" _Teme_ , kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghajar kami." Gokudera yang tersulut amarahnya mengeluarkan _dynamite_ treadmarknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti _Juudaime_."

"Haha, Gokudera akan mengeluarkan kembang api lagi?" Yamamoto tertawa dengan lepas, membuat Gokudera berteriak padanya.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG INI BUKAN KEMBANG API, _YAKYUU_ - _BAKA_!"

Yamamoto menampakkan wajah meminta maaf pada Gokudera lalu metap Hibari, "Tapi aku setuju dengan Gokudera, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Tsuna."

"Wao, sepertinya kalian betul-betul ingin aku habisi." Hibari menyeringai keji. "Sebaiknya kalian diam di tempat dan jangan bergerak. _I'll bite you to death_."

 _TIDAK_ , _TIDAK_ , _TIDAK_! _Kenapa mereka selalu begini_? Tsuna menjerit dalam hati _. Aku harus menghentikan mereka, dimana aku menaruh pil dan sarung tanganku_?!

Sementara Tsuna berusaha menemukan pil dan sarung tangannya—ia merasa tidak bisa menghentikan perkelahian jika tidak dalam mode _HDW_ —ketiga temannya sudah mulai menyerang satu sama lain. Tidak, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menyerang Hibari.

 _Mou_ , _bisakah mereka tidak berkelahi_? _Dimana Reborn saat aku membutuhkannya_?! Pada akhirnya Tsuna berteriak pada tiga orang yang sedang berkelahi itu—

"HIBARI- _SAN_ , _KISSU_!"—eh?

"Eh?"

Tsuna refleks menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya kini merah padam menyesali apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak mungkin bilang itu 'kan? "Hi—Hibari- _san_ , _kissu_!" _Hibari_ -san, _hentikan_. Itulah yang ingin Tsuna katakan.

 _KENAPA PIKIRAN DAN MULUTKU SUDAH TIDAK SEJALAN LAGI_?! Rasanya Tsuna ingin menangis ketika Gokudera dan Yamamoto menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan bingung, begitu juga dengan Hibari.

Okay, _Tsuna_ , _tenangkan dirimu_. Tsuna menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Hibari- _san_ , _kissu_!" Sang _brunet_ tersentak kembali dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasa putus asa dan bingung.

"Haha, aku tidak tahu jika Tsuna sangat agresif." Yamamoto tertawa lebar. Tsuna sontak langsung menggeleng mendengar pernyataan sang _baseball star_ itu. Bukan, sungguh bukan seperti itu Yamamoto.

"Ti—tidak mungkin!" Gokudera menerawang dengan tatapan miris. " _Juudaime_ tidak mungkin mau mencium mahluk itu!" Gokudera berteriak garang dan menunjuk Hibari.

Sang prefek berdecak kesal. "Kau menunjukku dengan tidak sopan, sepertinya kau memang ingin mati, Gokudera Hayato."

"Che. Seperti aku takut saja denganmu, Hibari!" Gokudera mengeluarkan _dynamite_ nya. "Maju kau!"

Yamamoto tersenyum berusaha menengahi, " _Maa_ , _maa_ , sepertinya Tsuna tidak akan suka jika kita semua berkelahi." Oh, Yamamoto, kau memang yang paling lurus disini. Tsuna tersenyum haru.

 _Bukan waktunya untuk tersenyum_! Tsuna harus menghentikan mulutnya yang selalu bicara tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya. "Hibari- _san_ , _kissu_! _Kissu_ , _kissu_ , _kissu_!" _Hibari_ -san, _kumohon hentikan_. _Gokudera_ -kun, _Yamamoto_ , _jangan_!—harusnya itulah yang Tsuna katakan. Tsuna menggeram frustasi. "HIBARI- _SAN_ _KISSU_!"

Ketiga remaja disana mematung dengan Tsuna yang sangat menggebu-gebu meminta ciuman dari Hibari. Tanpa mereka tahu jika sebenarnya _Boss_ mereka sedang mengalami kendala batin.

"Muridku sedang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu, Hibari." Reborn tiba-tiba saja muncul langsung menyeringai pada Hibari. "Kau hanya diam saja?"

Tsuna meneguk ludahnya, merasa akan ada hal tidak baik untuk dirinya. "Hi—Hibari- _san_ , _kissu_." _Reborn_ , _tolong aku_. Tsuna rasanya ingin menangis.

Seringaian Reborn melebar, "Kau tidak mau mengabulkan permohonan dari muridku tercinta, Hibari?"

Hibari menatap Reborn dalam diam. Mimik wajah sang prefek sama sekali tidak berubah, namun Reborn tersenyum dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hibari.

Antara mencium Tsunayoshi dan menjadikan sang _brunet_ miliknya atau mempertahankan egonya.

Tsuna yang menyimpulkan jika Hibari yang diam dengan wajah seram itu sama dengan marah, ia langsung angkat bicara, "Hibari- _san_ , _kissu_?" _Okay_ , Tsuna lupa jika dia sedang tidak bisa berbicara selain _Hibari_ -san dan _kissu_.

Sudut bibir Hibari terangkat. Dengan cepat ia menarik Tsuna untuk mendekat padanya. Sang prefek mengangkat dagu Tsuna dengan jarinya dan dengan lembut ia kecup bibir sang _Decimo_.

Bola mata Tsuna melebar dengan perlakuan Hibari, itu sangat mengejutkannya, begitu juga Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Wajah Tsuna kini dihiasi semburat merah, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, "Hi—Hibari- _san_ , _ki_ — _kissu_?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Sang prefek menyeringai. "Oleh karena itu, mulai saat ini, kau hanya milikku."

Wajah Tsuna semakin memerah, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari saat Reborn memukulnya dengan Leon- _hammer_. Reborn tersenyum senang. " _Okay_ , aku menyetujui hubungan kalian. Aku bangga padamu, _dame_ -Tsuna."

 _Kenapa dia bangga_? Tsuna menatap Reborn dengan penuh tanda tanya. Namun kebingungannya langsung teralihkan dengan protes dari Gokudera.

"A—apa yang kau katakan, Reborn- _san_? Kau membiarkan _Juudaime_ menjalin hubungan dengan Hibari?"

Reborn mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Gokudera."

"Ta—tapi—"

" _Ciao_!" Reborn meninggalkan mereka. "Oh, selamat untukmu, Tsuna dan Hibari."

Sepeninggalan Reborn, Hibari dan Tsuna saling bertatapan. Wajah Tsuna kembali memerah melihat sang prefek. "Hibari- _san_ , _kissu_." Lirihnya.

Hibari tersenyum. "Hn, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Terimakasih banyak, Shamal."

Shamal tersenyum pada Reborn, "Bukan masalah besar." Balasnya santai. "Bukankah hebat? _Trident_ _Mosquito_ ku?"

Sang hitman menyeringai, "Ah, begitulah."

Usaha Reborn untuk membuat muridnya menyadari perasaannya pada Hibari tidak sia-sia.

* * *

Jika ada yang belum sadar, kenapa Tsuna cuma bisa mengucap dua kata, itu karena ulah Shamal dan Reborn. Dua kata yang Tsuna ucapkan merupakan kata yang paling diingat olehnya terakhir kali.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
